Cant resist you anymore!
by BrookeNate1
Summary: NB, Nathen and Haley have broken up and he now has a crush on Brooke and her him, but what happens when Lucas returns and wants Brooke back?
1. Here for you

**Chapter 1 - Here for you.**

**Details are in the heading.**

**This is an NB Fic with slight bits of LB.**

Brooke's POV.

I lay in bed dreaming of the days when i was happy, when Lucas was my boyfriend and Peyton my best friend, well Peyton is my best friend again but Lucas left for Charleston and all we got from him was a note, This note: (Brooke reads the note from her bedside table again)

_Brooke and Peyton, _

_I am writing to tell you guys that i am leaving tree hill for good with Keith, we are moving to Charleston to get away from all the drama, i just wanted to tell you guys that im sorry for everything that happened and i hope that one day you will be able to forgive me, i will love you both forever, Take care of each other and i hope you stay friends._

_Love always,_

_Lucas._

As i read the note again i begin to cry again for the 5th time this week, i decide to go and see Peyton as we both miss him and should be together to get through this. I pick up my keys for the car and drive to peytons house.

At Nathens apartment Haley and Nathen continue to argue after a week of being married.........

Nathen: "Haley i cant do this anymore, i think we made the wrong choice getting married!" he shouts to raise past her shouting.

Haley stands shocked and then shouts "Fine if thats the way you feel that we are done.." she says as she exits the apartment.

Nathen jumps on the couch and sighs heavily as he flicks through the channels, he has tears in his eyes but doesnt want to let them slip, he switches of the tv and decide to go to the rivercourt to shout some hoops.

Brooke's POV:

As i arrive at Peytons house i see another car parked outside, its her dads, he must be home, they wouldnt want the interuption so i decide to drive until i find somewhere i would like to stop, i drive to the rivercourt and see Nathen sitting alone on a bench, i park the car and walk over to him

"Hey Scott, whats wrong with you?" i ask him as i park next to him on the bench.

He sighs "Me and Haley broke up, we had a fight and i told her that we shouldnt have got married, so she said its over!" he tells me with sadness in his voice.

"Wow you actually said that? no wonder she broke up with you!" i tell him then he looks at me sad "Sorry, but i did think you two rushed it, if that makes any difference?" i ask him looking into his dark eyes.

"Not really, I love her or i think i do, and when we got married i was so happy and now its over!" he tells me and then he stands and shouts the ball in.

"Im sorry Nate." i tell him as i stand and place my hand on his shoulder.

He smiles "Thanks Brooke....hey who would have thought it, you and me having a heart to heart?" he asks me with a laugh "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks me confused.

I sigh "I just came here to think about Lucas, i mean i hated him when he was here for what he did and know i just miss him!" He shouts and gets it in again "How do you do that? get it in every single time?" i ask him as i watch. "Teach me!"

Nathen gives me a wierd look and then see's that im serious "Ok then, first you need to bend your knees like this..." he says showing me by doing it himself, i copy him "Then lower your body..." he says taking my waist and lowering my from behind.

"Well this doesnt suck!" i say with a laugh and he laughs too.

"And flip your wrist and shout!" he tells me doing it himself and letting go of me.

I stand and take the shot and it misses "Damn!" i shout as i stamp my foot "Well practice will make perfect right?" i ask him with a long look.

"Right!" he says as he picks up the ball "Im thirsty, wanna go and get some coffee at the cafe?" he asks me with a smile.

"Sure, i havent been there in forever!" i say as we walk to my car and get in.

What do you think? Review please and make them nice:)

NXT Chapter : Coffee and suprise guests at the cafe!


	2. Still want to be with you

**Chapter 3 - Still want to be with you.**

**Thanks for the review, i only got a couple so please review this one.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathen and Brooke enter the Cafe to see Karen sitting at the first table and Haley is no-where to be seen.

They walk over to Karen and sit with her.

Brooke's POV:

I sit next to Nathen oppersite Karen "Hey Miss Roe, whats wrong?" i ask her as she looks like she has been crying.

"Is it Haley?" Nathen asks concerned about Haley.

"No its not Haley, im actually really happy, Lucas phoned and said that he misses home and is coming back, for good!" Karen tells us as she stands and makes some coffee.

"Thats really......really....great Miss Roe..." i tell her nervously as i missed Luke.

"Yeah thats really good......so have you talked to Haley?" Nathen asks as he takes his coffee.

She hands me my coffee then answers Nathen "No why? something going on?"

"Were over, we broke up this morning.." he tells her with his head down giving a big sigh.

I sigh too put my hand on his shoulder "Oh Nathen im so sorry.." Karen tells him as she taps his back then leaves to the kitchen area.

"Im sorry too Nate, but maybe you need something to lighten you up huh?" i ask him with a giggle.

He smiles and giggles a bit too "Ok, you are on, what do you have in mind?" he asks me as he finishes his coffee, and i suddenly feel some kind of spark between us and that really makes me wanna party.

I stand "Meet me at my place at 8 and we can work something out!" i say with a wink as i go to leave, but as i walk backwards, still keeping eye contact with Nate i bang into someone from ehind i turn quickly "Sorry.......Luke?" i ask as i look at him shocked.

He smiles "Hey Brooke, Nate!"

Nathen stands and gives him a shake/hug thing and stands at my side as i stand speechless.

"How you been man? Great to have you back!" Nathen says as he stays by my side.

Before he can answer Karen runs out and hugs Luke "Oh god i missed you my boy!" she says as she hugs him.

"I missed you too mom, and its great to be home!" he says with a look to me "Wheres Hales?" Lucas asks Nathen.

Nathen drops his smile " I dont know, home maybe, we broke up and she moved back with her parents!"

Lucas also drops his smile "What happened?"

Nathen answers " It just wasnt working for either of us, anyway i gotta go man" he says as he goes to leave "Brooke i will see you at 8!" he shouts as he leaves.

"Yeah okay!" i shout and then i look back to Lucas and his mom leaves us alone "So you are back huh? and when were you planning on telling me and Peyton?" i ask him with my hands on my hips.

"Lets sit!" he says as we walk and sit on a table "Im glad you and Peyton are friends again and im sorry that all i could do was leave you a note, but the reason im back is because i missed home....and i missed you...I still love you Brooke." he tells me as he puts his hand on mine but i move it away quickly.

I look into his eyes "I missed you too Lucas, but we were over along time ago and im moving on!" i tell him thinking about the spark i felt at the park when i was with Nathen "I just need time to think about things luke!" i tell him with tears in my eyes.

He just sighs and looks at me "Ok i guess i have had time to think so you should too, but please think about us and i will be waiting!" he says as he pecks my cheek and i stand and leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please reveiw!**

**NXT chapter: Nathen and Brooke's Night out and Lucas and Hales reunion.**


End file.
